Alive Again
by life as a demigod
Summary: Bianca's reincarnation and finding others from her past. Only rated T for violence. Mainly from Bianca's POV maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own the Percy Jackson characters**

 **I also Don't own McDonald's (So sorry. I'm glad though)**

 _ **Bianca POV**_

I never expected being reincarnated to hurt both physically and emotionally.

After being another woman's child (totally not weird), it was hard on me to call her 'mom'. Since I am child of Hades I remember my past life like it was yesterday. So every time I try and talk about my past life the Mist changes my words and makes her hear about my 'imaginary friends'.

 _Several years later_

My mom took me to McDonald's, after we ordered my mom told me to find a place to sit at so we could eat.

"Mom I'm old enough to remember things so you don't have to keep reminding me." I must've sounded annoyed and mature because she had a look between hurt and proud.

As I was looking for a spot I saw a boy with longish black hair that covered up most of his dark eyes, dark clothes with… what was it a wallet? No, a sword? Yes... no, a pen? Definitely not, I squinted my eyes so I could see better. I believe it was the Mist, curse reincarnation it's not helping me. I decided that it was a sword after a while of looking closely. Then I glanced back at his face. When he saw me his longing expression turned surprised as if he recognized me.

Something in my 7 1/2 year old gut told me to talk to him. I approached with caution. I see him change his expression and motion for me to join him.

"What's the Happy Meals for?" I ask.

"You already know Bianca." He smiles but it's not a reassuring smile it's an innocent smile that could've been a smirk from the way he said it.

"...Nico…" I never saw him after the labyrinth but I have the feeling he saw me. He changed so much it was hard to decipher who he was at first but now that I know I'm wondering how he knew who I was. I had a slight tan ombre hair that went from brown to blonde (Not my choice. I have a weird mom). But only my eyes looked the same, I guess that's how he found out.

"Look Nico I know I'll see you around but-" He cuffs his hand over my mouth.

"We can't talk here" I try to protest but the moment I do I see my mom drop my pepsi and happy meal spilling it everywhere, her jaw drops but she isn't processing it fast enough to think of something to do.

With that we disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for keeping you waiting. I had to fin some ideas for the** **journey ahead. Now without further a do. I present the second chapter.**

 **Once again in _Bianca's POV_**

When I could finally see again we were in the middle of a forest. The trees blocking my view of the sky, making the forest dark and gloomy.

"Neeks! What in Hades was that for." I keep forgetting I'm 7 ½ years old so it doesn't have the effect I looking for but I still see him flinch ever so slightly.

"Well if you didn't notice, your 'mom' was the same 'lawyer' that got us out of the Lotus Casino. Remember?" I gasped. I knew she looked familiar but I could never figure out why.

"Neeks what are you saying…" I pause, "That those memories were fake." Just as I look back at my memories they're hazy. I can't remember even if I had a mom. I think I was an orphan or… No, I remember. My mom was always working so she had her 'assistant' take care of me.

"Bianca it's okay I'm still here for you" He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't even try to pull away. He's stronger than I remembered, but I didn't want to pull away. I cried into his jacket.

"Nico… Can you take me somewhere else."

"Sure." He bent down to give me a piggy-back-ride. I obliged. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hoisted me up. "Where to?"

"Surprise me" He jumped again into the shadows.

When we appeared this time outside a gateway. I slid off his back to investigate our surroundings. I looked at the sign. I couldn't figure it out some weird shaped letters. I got a sense of deja vu. Like I'd been here before.

"Neeks what's it say?" I turn around to face him but he's not there. I open my mouth to call for him.

"Turn around Bianca." I do as I'm told and find that Nico is on the other side of the gate. "It says 'Camp Half-Blood'."

I make my way over to the gateway and step through. "Nico?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"How old are you not including the years from the casino?"

"18 almost 19. Why?"

"Just wondering." No wonder why he looks so different. I have another question I'm practically dying to ask. "Why?"

"Why what" He looks confused.

"Why are we here?" I respond.

"Because I thought you'd like to see other people from your past." He smirks and walks away.

"Nico!" I yell and then I'm running. Running to see others. Running to see what my fate holds for me.

 **Thanks for reading if you did. I'd love some support in the** **reviews. Write who you think we should see first. Nico's boyfriend, Percy, Annabeth, the Hunters, anybody you guys want to see. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise I'm not dead. I lack motivation for mostly everything and have not been busy. Right now I'm procrastinating on homework so I decided why not give an update for a story I wrote around two years ago. Oops. I so glad for all the people who took time to read this story. I'm making it into a short story but hopefully I'm able to update my other stories... Hopefully. Anyways back to the long awaited update**

 **Chapter 3**

As I ran I felt as if I were _alive again_ but not like being born. No, like being free. I spread my arms out wide and pretended I was a bird soaring through the sky. The little legs that held my tiny body danced across the grass as we approached the campsite.

I felt as if I was truly home. The plants flowed freely through the wind and I couldn't help but smile. Slowed down once we reached some sort of civilization. I clasped my hands together behind my back and carefully walked towards the middle of the groups of people closely followed by Nico.

I nudged Nico but he didn't seem to get the idea. So I pulled on his arm until he lowered his head towards mine. Right now there wasn't anyone paying attention to the death boy and a little girl next to him. There was nothing unusual about younger kids being in this camp so I decided to make myself known.

"Neeks, you have to introduce me to everybody again." I whispered in his ear.

"No, I don't have to and I'm going to." I opened my mouth in shock and confusion as I watched him walk away laughing. This cruel person, how could he have been so nice and sweet. What kind of life did he live? I'd have to talk with Percy about what he did.

Oh Percy. I truly hope he still doesn't blame himself for my sacrifice. Someone like him would feel guilt over something one did willingly.

Considering that Nico had left me for what I assume is a tall blond kid he's making out with I'd better find Percy myself then interrupt my brother's moment.

I walked and walked until I reached what I guessed was his cabin. Finding out no one was inside and chose to wait on the door steps and slave away. My eyes felt heavy around the second hour of waiting and I let them desire sleep. I figured I should get some rest.

….

"Hey Percy there's a kid waiting outside your cabin." A voice of a girl resonated through my thoughts as I groggily started to wake up.

"I'm not sure who she is. I don't think I did anything wrong." That voice I recognize. Boy I hope it is who I think it is.

I leapt up from where I slept and made my way over to the two. I crept closer and closer to their faces. "Annabeth." I said as I looked at the girl. "Percy." I smiled at the two of them.

"Who are you?" Annabeth questioned as she looked into my eyes.

"It's me. Remember my name is-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was consumed by darkness.


End file.
